


Merry and Bright

by Doombunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombunny/pseuds/Doombunny
Summary: This was written for the 25 days of Christmas Challenge that is hosted by  @panicfob .  The Day 22 Challenge prompt was Favorite Christmas SongWarnings: Fluff, soft kisses and mushy feelingsPairing:  Tony Stark x OFC (Belle Porter)Summary: There is meaning in even the small things
Relationships: Tony Stark/OFC
Kudos: 3





	Merry and Bright

Retiring back to Tony’s apartment after watching Holiday Inn Belle felt content. Usually by the end of the movie she was left feeling a little maudlin and in her own head, but tonight by sharing her feelings with the others, she felt lighter. Tony turned on the lights to the Christmas tree they had put up before heading to one of the consoles and tapping away.

Coming back towards Belle he smiled at the wonderful woman that had come to mean so very much to him. Tonight his heart had broken a little at her story, that her favorite movie was about not being as lonely as she usually was. Thinking on it he supposed that his story had a little of that in it too, as did some of the others. It was funny that even though they had each other they still all felt the same loneliness. 

The opening of White Christmas came through the speakers and he held his hand out to Belle becoming her to come close with his fingers. Her smile warmed his heart as she stepped forward and rested her head on his shoulder. He tightened his grip and started to somewhat waltz around the room with her held close to him. He hummed as they danced, his mind for once blissfully quiet as he relaxed in her warm embrace. He was coming to realize that this, being close with Belle was what home was. It didn’t matter where he was, when he was close to her this was home

“So tell me then is this your favorite Christmas song?”

He felt the smile he couldn’t see “No. It’s a beautiful song and I will always think of it at Christmas time, but it’s not my favorite”

“Oh really , let me guess then, it’s something more modern and bouncy. Maybe have a holly jolly Christmas, or I saw Mommy kissing Santa Clause ?” He had joked. He was sure that those wouldn’t be er choices. She was an old soul and would pick seething more classical

Belle laughed pushing her face a little more firm against his chest “Not quite no”

Tony rested his cheek on the crown of her head “Oh is it a mystery that I need to work out. Well now let’s see - your movie choice would suggest you like older things, as does your friendship with the ice pops, so I am guessing that it’s an older song. How am I doing?”

Belle pressed a kiss to his chest, feather light but still there

“Ah ha - I must be on the right track - a kiss can’t mean anything else. An older song. Oh god it’s not that awful drummer boy song is it?”

Belle gave a soft chuckle “No it’s not that, though it is a fun song. Tell me are you just going to work your way through every song that you can think of or do you have a plan ?”

“I was thinking if we could keep dancing then I would work my way through as many of the songs as I could knowing that they wouldn’t be your choice”

Belle lifted her head and looked him in the eye. The warmth he saw there made his heart pound in a most pleasant way. This would be the way to live the rest of his life, dancing peacefully with the woman that he loved

Lowering his head Tony brushed his lips across hers gently, softly once and then again before pressing more firmly and using his tongue to softly coax her mouth open. Her moan encouraged him to deepen this kiss further, a warmth starting to grow in his belly. His hands releasing hers and pulling her closer, before one moved up to support the back of her head, while the other went south and grabbed a handful of her ass. His own answering groan had Belle’s arms looping around his back, and her fingers carrying through eh shorter heals at the back of his neck.

If you asked him how long they stood like that he honestly couldn’t have told you, minutes, seconds, hours - It didn’t matter. All he knew was that he could have stood there with her in his arms forever. He was sure that the smile he gave her was all soft and sappy, but he could be that with her. She was his safe place. Kissing her forehead softly he stepped back and took her hand pulling her over to the bar where he filled a glass with a little ice and a large shot of scotch for them to share, before then heading to the sofa and pulling her down next to him.

When she curled into his side he marveled for just a second at how well she fit there. It was like she knew how to curve her body just so to make it fit perfectly with his, Holding the glass to her lips he had her take a small sip, before he did the same, enjoying the slight burn and the rich malty taste. They sat for a moment, taking sips, and watching the lights on the Christmas tree.

“White Christmas” Tony’s voice broke the peaceful silence “That’s my favorite. My folks - well my Mom would sing it every year. I like the idea that even though things are good, the singer is always talking about his dream of what Christmas could be. For a long time that’s how I felt but more recently I’ve found that what I really want for Christmas I’ve had. It’s why I don’t want gifts usually. The stuff doesn’t make Christmas any better, being happy with people and sharing wit them, that’s the Christmas’ that I really wanted and now I have them”

He felt Belle tilt her head back and then her soft lips were kissing just under his chin

“For me it’s Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas when it is sung by Frank Sinatra. I always felt comforted by the words. It gave me hope that there would be a Christmas where I could be happy and not worried or lonely. Even if it was only for a day. That was always the feeling that the song gave me, that for that one day things would be better”

“Do you think you’re any closer to having that feeling for real” he couldn’t help but ask. He knew that if she said no a piece of his heart would be broken

“I think I’ve achieved it, and probably not just for Christmas. Being with you all r, I have relationships and friends that I never even dreamed of. You know I wondered if having siblings would be a good thing. I used to dream of having them you know, when I was younger. I use to wonder if I would have been less lonely, but then I would worry what if my Mum loved them more. or what if I resented having to look after them. In the end I figured that it was better that I didn’t. With these guys I think that friends and siblings might have been cool”

“Well I’m going you don’t think of everyone here as a friend or sibling”

“Well you are my friend as well as a lot more besides. You know the this year I think the final line now means something to me. I guess its a hope more than anything”

“Through the years we all will be together, If the fates allow?” Tony asked

“Yeah, I know that things won’t always be like this but I hope that there is always a group of us that can be together”

“There is a lot I can promise to give you Snowflake, but that one is not in my control. I promise I’ll try though”

“Tony I don’t need you to promise me things like that. It’s just nice that for a chance I can have that hope”

They were quiet again for a time before Tony broke the silence again “We could make it so we all felt like we were closer, so no one was forgotten”

“Well that is an interesting idea but other than video calls I am not sure how even the great Tony Stark can manage that”

“The ornaments. The ones on the big tree. I’ll get a full set for everyone, minus their own. Then no matter where they are they can have a bit of us with them”

Belle moved turning her body and rising on her knees, both hands coming up to bracket each side of Tony’s face. Her eyes seemed to bore into his, there were tears forming then spilling over before she pressed her lips against his in a slightly desperate slightly sloppy kiss. When she puled away they were both a little out of breath

“You Tony Stark are the best man I know” She pressed another kiss to his lips before snuggling into him, chest against chest, her head resting on his shoulder, her lips kissing and occasionally sucking on his neck. 

Tony let out a contented sigh closing his eyes for a moment before reaching a hand out tp put the scotch glass down and wrapping both arms around Belle. “I’ll try my best to always make your days merry and bight Snowflake”


End file.
